


The List

by TheTwinSisters



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinSisters/pseuds/TheTwinSisters
Relationships: Al/Alicia, Alicia/Althea, Althea/Alicia Clark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

Two weeks. We landed with the plane for two weeks and returned home, everything has returned to normal, we renovated our home, we have more people in our group and we continue to look for people every day, the same routine as always, boring to tell the truth. Grace is happy that she managed to get out of that hellish place where she lived, but she is always worried if today will be the day she dies, but Morgan and June always keep her busy with these thoughts. Strand and Luci are helping Alicia get distracted from these same thoughts, causing her to write in a notebook things that happen to the group on a daily basis. I wanted to help her too, I won’t deny it, but I can't because she doesn't let many people get closer because of the radiation. Grace told her that she is not in danger because of the little radiation she was exposed to, just like June, but she does not give in, out of fear and dread that someone will be contaminated.

In the first days of our return, we all tried to help and approach her in some way, such as: taking food in her room, trying to take her walk a little outside, until after five days of great patience, Luciana managed to get her out of her room and let her approach.

"Alicia how good it is to see you here!" Strand says approaching her, but she says "Don't get closer Strand, please". "All right, let's do it in your time, no problem," he says smiling.

"Hi Alicia, it's good to see your face again after some time, you look good," I say throwing a wide smile towards you. "Thank you Al, I'm feeling a little better, it's good to see you again." "We're going for a walk, in a few minutes we'll be back" Luciana says she's already going out with Alicia next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few more days Strand could already approach and even touch her, but only he stopped there, no one but the two can touch or stay close.

And so it is until today, she on one side and I on the other, I feel a strong grip on my chest when I see her, always with her notebook in hand, writing down everything around her, sometimes she comes to me at a certain distance of course to ask how my day went, what happened differently in my routine, the same questions as always, but I didn't care, those little minutes I had with her were almost enough to kill my anguish not to have her around.  
"Okay Al, thank you again for the answers, I'll see you tomorrow, good night" I prevent her from moving away "Wait Alicia, I'm curious, what do you write so much in your notebook? Because it's not possible that so much is happening here and I don't know anything!" "Why do you think things are happening that you don't know?" She asks me with a confused face. "Well, whenever I stop and look at you, you're always writing something, you keep watching everything around you, I think you write things that nobody sees, that kind of caught my attention" I say without looking at your eyes "Al, there are some things I write here that no one knows what it is, just me, sometimes I write, but I erase next, "Wait a little, how will it never happen? Are you writing a kind of book or something?" She smiles a little and says, "Do you not tell anyone?" "Of course, I promise Alicia, say, what is it?" "It's a list I want to make before I die" I raise my two eyebrows and widen my eyes "What? What do you mean before you die? Alicia, are you crazy? You're not going to die! Never!" She's scared by the scream I give and I take a deep breath, "Can I see? What's on your list?" "Some day" she talks and goes to her room, I stay there standing, not knowing how to react, thinking about why she made a stupid list like this.


	2. Part 2

If they spent a few days after that conversation and we didn't touch on it anymore, our conversations went back to being the questions and answers, but now she looked at me in a different way after I asked about what she wrote, it seemed like she was wanting my help with something from that list, so I hope everyone go inside and ask "Alicia, are you okay You've been looking at me differently for a few days, if you want me to help you, just ask." "All right, listen, I was, I mean, I want your help, I need to show you my list, it's not great because I've been taking some things, until I got to my final list, anyway, I was wondering if you want to take a look to see if you can help me with something." "Of course Alicia, you can show me, I'll try to help you to the fullest" I say with a smile "Not here, when it’s midnight you go to my room and hit three times, then you see, I don't want anyone to know everything okay for you?" "Midnight three beats, copied, see you there" I say going out towards my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was eleven and fifty when I get up and walk to Alicia's room, I couldn't sleep thinking about it and her to be honest. I arrive at the door and knock three times, the door opens and I enter, I see her behind the door maintaining a reasonable space between us:

"Hi, sorry, I couldn't wait until midnight, I was bored." "No problem, Al, I was really waiting for you, you can sit in my table chair, I think it's still a little dangerous in bed." "Alicia, do you know that if you were really contaminated by radiation, you wouldn't even be here in front of me right? You’re okay, you won't die and it won't contaminate anyone with your touch" she stars to walk closer to Alicia "Al please stop! I don't want to hurt you and even if I wasn't contaminated, there's no way to know, don't you?" "How can we not? Luci and Strand are close to you and even touch you! How are they still alive? Tell me." "Al, do you want to see my list or not? It wasn't for this conversation that I called you here" she says in a more serious tone "Okay, you caught me, show me your list, but I won't give up so easy" I sit in the chair and she puts the notebook in front of me "Opens on the last page". I read carefully

List to make before you die:

1\. Walk until you can't take it OK

2\. Be more organized OK

3\. Exercise OK

4\. Spend more time with friends OK

5\. Take a picture of a beautiful thing

6\. Swim naked

7\. Watch the sunset

8\. Listen to music while reading a book OK

9\. Have an unforgettable night

10\. Kiss someone I like and be corresponded

Okay to tell the truth, I was a little surprised at what was written, I sat there thinking about what to say, I wasn't courageous to look at her, not yet, until I remembered a place I went, I looked at her she was sitting in her bed staring at me, she sees my expression and says, “Oh My God Al, I shouldn't have shown you this, now I'm ashamed, look I’m sorry for showing you..." I immediately cut it "Hey, Alicia, it's okay, I'll be honest, there are some things here that left me surprised I won't deny it, but I saw that you've already done some, so it's just a feel more left right? I can help you and I'm going to, there's a place I went some time ago and I didn't tell anyone, a wonderful place I found, I'll take you there."   
She opens a wide smile "Really? Al, thank you very much, you don't know how much I need it, thank you really" she approaches to hug me, but quick retreats, remembering that you have to stay away "Nonsense Alicia, you don't have to thank me, I just want you to be happy, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone” "I promise, of course I promise, when are we going?" "As soon as the sun rises tomorrow we leave for our little adventure, now go take a good rest because tomorrow the day will be full, so I’ll see you tomorrow, good night" I say already leaving the door "Until tomorrow Al, good night."


	3. Part 3

It's 4:00 a.m. when the sun hits my window, I get up and take my backpack that I left separated and the keys to the van. I follow the hallway without making any noise until I get to Alicia's door, as the other time, I hit three times, she opens "Hi Al, good morning, I’ve been waiting for a while, I didn't even sleep right thinking where you're going to take me" she says whispering "Good morning Alicia, did you pack a bikini, because you'll need it." "What? No, I don't have a bikini, I never thought I'd need one, why you didn't tell me before? What now?" "Relax, no problem, I don't have it either, at least you're going with underwear, right?" "Yes, wait for us to swim?" "It's a surprise, let's go, I don't want anyone to see us leaving." "Why?" She makes a question mark, "Well, because I don't want to tell anyone where we're going, because otherwise they'll end up asking a million questions wondering where we're going." "Wait a minute, we have to warn them, otherwise they'll go after us anyway, Al we'll have to wake up someone and say we'll be fine." "We don't have to wake up anyone, I wrote a note and I'll leave it at the table, whoever find it first passes for the others, now let's go" I go down the stairs with Alicia behind me, I tell her to go to the van and I leave the ticket at the table:

I'm taking Alicia for have some fun, we'll be fine, please don't come after us and don't ask where we are because we won't answer, we'll be back when night comes.

Al.

"Are you ready to have a wonderful day?" I ask all enthusiastic, "Yesss, I see that you're taking the camera, Al I don't want to be interviewed". "No Alicia, that's not why I'm taking, on your list there's one thing you want to do, which is take a picture of something beautiful, I didn't find a camera anywhere, so it's going to have to be the camera for you to fim at least, sorry." "You don't have to apologize, it's actually very cute that you looked for something for me, filming will be much better than taking a picture, thank you," she says with a blush on her face "I’m glad that you don’t care, do you mind driving a little? I'm a little tired," I say stopping the car.

I sit in the passenger seat and take my camera, I turn it on and put a tape on her, I start filming the landscape, inside the car until I focus on Alicia, she doesn't immediately notice, so I continue to film, her hair flying because of the wind, the sun hitting her skin making her even more beautiful UAU, if that's not filming a beautiful thing, I don't know what it is, it takes a few minutes for her to notice "AL! Are you filming me? How long has it been? Stop now" she says facing me "Okay sorry, it's that I thought you wanted to film beautiful things, but apparently that's not what you meant" I put the camera down and turned off "I'm sorry, it's not that, I want to film beautiful things, I don't want you to filming me because I don't consider myself beautiful, Wait, were you filming me because YOU consider me beautiful?" Shit "What? Of course not, I mean, yes, I consider you beautiful, why YOU don't consider yourself beautiful? That's crazy!" I hide my face that is red and I hear "Thank you for the compliment, to tell you the true you’re not so bad either" she says before returning the silence "Thanks" is the only thing that comes out of my mouth. Idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes more than half hour that we've been silent when I see that we've arrived at the place "Alicia turn on this next left and stop, the rest of the way we’re going on foot" she nods and stops, she turns to me and says "Al, are you sure we're in the right place? Because it doesn't seem to be anything in here!" "Relax, I know where we are. By the way, we're very close and how I said it would be a surprise I need you to put this on" I say by extending my hand with a handkerchief to her "What? I'm not going to do it, what if I stumble to fall and get hurt?" "Alicia calm, breathe, nothing will happen to you I promise, I'll guide you along the way, it's easy, you just have to walk straight, now put it on and stop complaining."

She doesn't say anything, just put the handkerchief and start walking straight, it wasn't difficult, in fact, it was very easy because she's a great listener and I'm great at leading, when I notice we already arrived "Okay, we're here, wait for me to count to 5 for you to take off the handkerchief” She nods, I take my camera and start recording her face Oh, my God, how beautiful she is "Ok Alicia 1...2...3...4...5, you can take it off" her reaction is priceless "My God Al.... this place is... incredible... fantastic, beautiful everything together is perfect, how could you find this place?" "I can't tell you it's a secret, what matters is that you loved it." Really Alicia wasn't joking, the place is really beautiful, full of trees and a small lake in the middle, you just hear birds singing around us. It was perfect.

"Good now that I have your reaction recorded on the camera, it's time for you to scratch another thing from your list right?" I put the camera on the floor so that she can pick it up She doesn't want to have contact yet shit "Thank you Al for real, I don't know how to thank you for it" she takes the camera and starts recording everything, and I sit there admiring her.

After a few minutes, she sits next to me, now closer and says, "In this beautiful place I can do almost everything on my list, here's your camera, thank you again." "Of course don’t need to say thank you, I'm going to edit this tape and leave it to you, when you feel like seeing you tell me” “Just don't show it to anyone please." "Of course ...... Alicia, I need to ask you something more serious now and please answer me the truth." "Of course, what is it?" "Do you really think you're still sick and that this radiation can pass to others by contact?" She looks at me with a kind of scared look and sighs "In the first few weeks I was sure I was going to die because of it and if I contacted others I could kill them too, but Grace reassured me that it was all in my head, until I had courage and had my first contact for months, then I was sure I was being a little neuro Al, I know I'm not going to die, but I don't know..... I'm kind of afraid to touch others, I think it's been so long that I unlearned somehow, I know, I'm an idiot for not talking to anyone about it, I apologizes for not having paid much attention to you and others." But before she turn around, I take her hand and hold her firm "Listen to me Alicia, you're not stupid or anything else you consider yourself, because for me you’re the bravest, badest ass and most beautiful woman I know, if I were in your place I would do the same, don't apologize to me or anyone because you're not to blame for anything, okay?" I see a tear from your eye drain and clean it with my finger "Thank you... you're also the badest ass girl I know". "Hahahaha, that's all? Am I not at all beautiful?" I speak with a seductive tone coming closer to her "I don't know, I think you'll have to enter the lake behind me to find out" she runs away before I can say something and starts taking off her clothes "Wow what are you doing?" I scream and turn my back before she takes off her panties and bra "Taking off another thing on my list, it's not just because I finally told someone that I'm not going to die, that I'm not going to complete my list" I hear a CABUM in the water and turn around again, and there she's having fun like never before "Hey? Don't you want to know the answer to your question?" She speaks to me with the same tone of seduction as my "But of course I want to know!" I start taking off my clothes but I keep the bottoms because I didn't know if she would be comfortable with the situation and I throw myself on the water.

"Wow, this is really cold!" I say screaming, I'm starting to get closer to her again "Done, I'm here, I can't take it anymore, okay? Do you think I'm beautiful or not?"


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

"Why do you want to know so much about what I think of you?" She speaks with a more serious tone. "Well to be honest with you Alicia, I like you, a lot actually and I want to know if you like me the same way I like it you, because otherwise I don't want to create expectations about us, because I don't want to lose you because I almost lost you and it hurt a lot that I couldn't help you, so please be honest with me again." I face her waiting for an answer, but she approaches a little closer, invading my space in a good way "I think you're the most beautiful woman in this world Al, the most affectionate, the most fun and the friend I want to have for a lifetime" she hugs me, I feel a shock when her body hits mine, I feel a hot rising inside that I don't know if I can avoid kissing that mouth, she starts moving away again "Why are you still with the bottoms? Do you want help taking it off?" "Are you kidding me, Alicia? You just said you see me as a friend and now you want to help me get my panties and bra off? Look, I really don't understand you, and I'm here trying to have something more with you." I turn around and start getting out of the water she catches me by the arm with a kind of strong squeeze "Al calm down, that's not what I meant." "For God's sake take the towel and cover yourself at least." "Why? Don't you like what you see?" "Please Alicia get dressed right away or I won’t answer for my actions." I talk looking up, she takes my face and lowers it down to be able to see my eyes "Al, I'm not playing with you, on the contrary I want it... a lot, but I don't know if I still know how to do things, like kiss, be affectionate, show what I want, what I feel, sorry if it seemed the opposite". "So why did you say you see me as a friend?" "Well, that part I was joking, I wanted to see how you reacted, sorry." "Okay, but don't do it again, now put on an outfit, please." I turn again to make her more comfortable and take two chairs for us to sit down.

"Why the chairs?" She asks behind me, "Come here and sit down, the show is about to begin." I take my camera and her notebook, I start filming the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen "Wow Al, this is really the third most beautiful thing I've ever seen, beside this place and you". I get a little red ashamed, "Mine too Alicia.... mine too." She takes her notebook and starts scratching her list "What then? Did you manage to take everything out?" I ask

List to make before you die:

1\. Walk until you can't take it OK

2\. Be more organized OK

3\. Exercise OK

4\. Spend more time with friends OK

5\. Take a picture of something beautiful OK

6\. Swim naked OK

7\. Watch the sunset OK

8\. Listen to music reading book OK

9\. Have an unforgettable night

10\. Kiss someone I like and be matched

"I managed to take almost everything away in fact, now there's only two things left, which for me is the most important in fact." "What?" "Umm.... Kiss someone and be reciprocated and have a unforgettable night." "So, that's the most difficult, too, right, because it's you who have to find that person isn't it?" "What if I tell you that I've found it?" "If I can help you get to this person, I'll help you." She gets up and pulls me out of my chair "Al, you're a little slow sometimes" I can't even say anything, because when I realize I'm being pulled by the collar of my shirt, our lips touch each other in perfect harmony That's better than I expected, when we can't stand it anymore we break apart "Wow, that...was perfect! Alicia, you're amazing." "You are too Al, Did you notice that I haven't kissed anyone in a long time?" "What? Of course not! It was wonderful, Alicia, you kiss very well" and I kiss Alicia again, but the kiss begins to get more serious when I realize it, I'm already putting my hands on her ass grabbing it so I stop "Alicia, it’s okay if you don't want to do anything else." "I want Al, I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" She grabs me again but I cut her "I'm sorry, I don't want to stop anything, but we need to, it's already darkened and we have to leave" I say discouragedly "Noooo".

We follow the road laughing, exchanging kisses and affections "Alicia, we're almost here, what are we going to do about us? Are we going to tell them or not?" "Umm... I was thinking about telling everything already what you think? I don't want to hide anything from anyone else, besides, I want this, we the way we are and if someone has any problems with it I kill." "That's good, because I want it too" I take her hand and kiss her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were received by everyone who accelerated the work of putting everyone in one place only "Hi people, sorry for the delay we missed the time, before you asked where we where I want you to remember the note that said we won't tell you because it's a secret". June hugs me and nods to Alicia, "Okay, we won't ask, I’m glad that you two are okay, Alicia, how are you feeling?" "I’m good, June, thank you for asking, I've been fine for a while now, I've been cured for a while, I can touch you but I haven't had the courage yet, sorry, I should have told everyone, I just didn't know how" she goes near June and hugs her, she ends with a long hug in Charlie and she continues, "Before everyone returns to your chores, there's one more thing that Al and I need to announce to you" she looks at me and I take her hand giving a little squeeze. "Me and Al are together, as a couple, that's new, for us it's also, but we know that it's right because we both feel the same, if someone wants to say something about it the time it's now." Nobody talks about anything negative, they only praise us and congratulate us on our choice.

After we ate and gave everyone good night, we went straight to Alicia's room "How nice that they accepted our relationship, right?" I say taking her from behind and kissing her neck, "Don't even tell me Al, I want to be with you today, if that’s okay for you?" She asks me while turning to me, "Of course, for me everything is great." I start kissing her more intensely and she kisses back by taking off her clothes and taking off mine together, I throw her in the bed and I craw on top of her "Are you sure?" "I've never been so sure in my life." "Now you can scratch your list and throw it away" I smile and continue to go down until I get to the point where it leaves both of us in paradise.

The end.


End file.
